The Legend
by King-of-Archery
Summary: The year is 5012, and the world has changed drastically. The humans took their science too far, and created monsters, so strong they could only be killed by Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. The human race almost became extinct until suddenly, all of the monsters disappeared off the face of the earth, leaving the only survivors, the Greeks and the Romans, to flourish.
1. Nathan

The year is 5012, and the world has changed drastically. The humans took their science too far, and created monsters, so strong they could only be killed by Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. The human race almost became extinct until suddenly, all of the monsters disappeared off the face of the earth, leaving the only survivors, the Greeks and the Romans, to flourish. The Romans occupy the old continent of North and South America, and the Greeks occupy the rest, as they traveled overseas a lot. Mount Olympus is now located in an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, named Celestia. All demigods going to Celestia must go under a flag of truce, as to not kill each other. The gods are more powerful then before.

Now about our favorite son of Poseidon, well, he disappeared right after Giant War II after receiving immortality, leaving everyone devastated. Whether it was because he was sick and tired of the gods, or something had happened to him, nobody knows. Now, for almost 3000 years, nobody found a trace of Percy.

**Nathan**

* * *

Nathan is a Greek demigod, just twelve years old. Camp Half-Blood had grown, having over 3000 occupants. Nathan had stumbled onto Camp Half-Blood at the age of ten, so weak and brittle that he just managed to get over the boundary before collapsing of exhaustion.

Nathan, still being ten, the gods had not yet claimed him, so he was stuck in the Hermes cabin. He could wield fire, so that probably meant he was in the Hephastus cabin, but he was terrible at mechanics. He could also fight well, but he was not burly like the Ares kids. Then, there was his control over water.

Now back to Nathan. He was preparing for the weekly capture the flag. He gathered his materials, and headed out to the forest, when an Ares kid named David stepped in his path.

"We're gonna get you you little punk for getting me wet," David threatened.

Nathan, two days ago, when he had first found out about his powers over water, had accidently drenched the Ares cabin, pissing everyone off.

David left, and Nathan continued forward, joining the huge mass that was forming around Tyler, the natural leader and son of Athena.

"... Steven gets forward and Nathan gets flag guard duty along with Travis." Tyler announced, making Nathan regret waking up. As you see, Nathan hated flag guard duty. He always got it with Travis, who blamed always getting flag duty on Nathan.

"Great job idiot." Travis said in an annoyed tone, slapping Nathan on the back of the head. Nathan, being three years younger than Travis, couldn't do anything but take his place in front of the flag.

Off in the distance, the conch horn sounded, and war cries were heard from both sides.

Now the arena had changed quite a bit. On both sides there were forests, and in the middle was a huge plains area, with a small creek running along the middle. Also, to help imagine the terror of flag guard duty, on each side there are approximately 1,800 demigods meaning lots of action.

The ground seemed to shake slightly at first in irregular intervals, but when the armies reached the plains, the shaking turned into an organized THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP. Suddenly, 500 blunt tipped arrows soared into the sky, blotting out the sun. Cries of pain were heard as the arrows found their marks, leaving nasty bruises. A huge CLASH was then heard, and soon the air was filled with CHING CHANG CHING CHING HIYAs.

After a boring thirty minutes, one side erupted into cheers, signaling that they had won the plains battle.

'Please let it be us, please let it be us," Nathan prayed.

"FALL BACK!" ringed Tyler's voice.

"Uugh" Nathan groaned, anticipating having several large bruises by the end of the hour.

The opposing team charged into the forest, the sound of clashing metal getting louder and louder.

Finally, 50 of the opposing team members charged into the clearing. Travis, obviously, was nowhere to be seen.

"Give up, punk." David said.

Looking back, Nathan saw that they were all Ares kids, and they were hungry for revenge. David got into fighting position and approached Nathan. Nathan drew his sword, but he knew it was hopeless. With a simple swing, David knocked the sword out of Nathan's hand, then slammed the hilt of his sword onto his helmet, knocking Nathan unconscious. David then stepped up, took the flag, and declared victory.

"YAAAAA!" He yelled.

"YAAAAA!" the crowd echoed.

* * *

"You okay?" Asked Annabeth, who was made immortal along with Percy. She was currently the god in charge of directing the camp, taking place after Dionysus left. Since then, camp had been a fun place and was very safe. Currently, she was like a mother figure to Nathan, reasons being Nathan looked similar to Percy and Annabeth. In fact, they looked so alike that even Annabeth thought that Nathan was her son, but she remembered giving away Percy and her's child to the adoption agency when Percy left. They were 24.

Anyways, back to the story.

Nathan blinked his eyes open to see Annabeth's face peer down at him full of worry.

"I'm okay Annabeth." Nathan replied. Suddenly, Nathan seemed to perk up. "Could you tell me that legend again?"

Annabeth smiled warmly and replied,"Sure."

"It all began when the monsters had almost killed all of humanity. The only people alive were demigods, but we were starting to die off too. Just when we thought that everything was hopeless, they say that a hero came down from the heavens, meteors falling all around him, bringing an army in pitch black armor. The army just charged through the monster army, but they say the hero was the most amazing. He fought like a demon, moving so fast all you could see was a tornado of silver dust pulverizing the monsters left and right. When the last monster was eradicated, they say he came to Zeus,"

"Did he pledge his allegience?" Nathan interrupted.

Annabeth smiled warmly at Nathan in a kind, scolding way, "No. He only said one thing,'Remember this. All things must obey the rules of the universe. Those who don't, will be exterminated.' Then, he left in a flash of fire, surprising all the Olympians. And that, is the legend."


	2. Michael

**Michael**

* * *

Michael stumbled around, being chased by some dracnae. All he had was his beat up sword that he found in the wolf house, and he was running out of energy. His internal radar sensed that he was pretty close to whereever he needed to go, but he couldn't seem to find anything that looked like a huge camp.

Suddenly, down the road, an old man came trotting along on his horse. When he saw Michael, his face morphed into a grin.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A new demigod?" The old man said.

"Yeah..." Michael replied in a tired voice, as if he had been asked this question at least a million times.

"I suspect that you're still looking for Camp Jupiter," the old man said.

"Right again," Michael replied.

"Well, you just need to clear your mind, demigod," the old man said in an educative tone.

"Well, okay. I'll try." Michael said, then closed his eyes.

_Inner peace, inner peace, inner peace. Whew..._

When Michael opened his eyes again, the scene in front of him had changed. Instead of the lazy plains, there was a huge encampement, teeming with activity. Directly in front of him was a huge gateway, guarded by two fierce looking kids.

"Wow... Thank you old ma-" Michael started to say, but when he turned around, the old man was gone without a trace.

"Weird," Michael mumbled, before starting towards the gates.

Suddenly, the dracnae appeared in front of him.

"Agh! Not you guys again!" Michael groaned, getting into his rather terrible fighting stance. Suddenly, there was a THWAK THWAK THWAK, and all three dracnaes had an arrowhead sticking out of their torso. The dracnae looked surprised before exploding into a cloud of golden dust. There was no sign of the arrows.

Still feeling uneasy from the encounter, Michael sprinted up into the view of the guards, not wanting to encounter any more baddies. He swiftly ran through the gate, the guards not questioning him due to his beat up sword, and collapsed on the other side of the Little Tiber.

* * *

When Michael woke up, he was in the infirmiry, and being only 12, he didn't know his parentage. Just then, a girl walked into the infirmiry tent, making Michael's heart skip a beat. She looked 12, had bright blue eyes, long blond hair, and looked like she could take on anything in the world.

"I'm your nurse for right now," she said with a bored expression. "What's your name."

"Bah-bee-duh-M-M-Michael..." Michael stuttered out, blushing immensely. Thankfully, she didn't notice.

"Okay. My name is Heather, daughter of Zeus. I suspect you have no idea who your parents are?"

"Ummmmm. Yeah..." Michael replied sheepishly.

"Hmmm. Interesting. I sense a powerful aura around you one that usually only comes off the Big Three kids. I hope you're a Big Three kid. It's been so boring being all alone. Jupiter and Pluto rarely have kids, due to them being too powerful, and Neptune hasn't had a kid since Percy Jackson."

"Wait what? Who's Percy Jackson?" Michael questioned.

"Well, he's the most famous demigod around these parts, even more famous than Hercules or Achilles. He was a son of Neptune, so powerful he led two of the greatest wars. Titan War II and Giant War II. In the titan war, he supposedly faced Kronos by himself, survived armies, the whole nine yards. In the giant war, he releashed his full power. So you know how giants are only supposed to be able to be killed when demigods and gods work together, right?"

Michael nodded.

"Well, they say during the final battle, he-" then, Heather became unconsious.

"YOU NEED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED," boomed a voice from the skies.

Suddenly, green mist came from Heather's mouth, making a screen. On it, there was a video of a war.

_The demigods were losing. Only 100 demigods were alive, and most of the gods couldn't fight. That's when Gaea decided to toy with Percy. Poryphion summoned a flat boulder, and Percy Jackson's mom was on in, bound and gagged. She looked at Percy one last time before Poryphion struck. Time seemed to go in slow motion as the trident came down, impaling Sally Jackson in the chest, bursting her heart and killing her instantly. Percy dropped his sword in surprise. Suddenly, the whole battlefield seemed to take on a blackish hue. Percy was radiating an aura far stronger than all the gods combined._

_"No" He whispered. Then, he releashed his full power. The gods just barely had time to shield the other demigods before Percy made the ground erupt with water, turning the whole battlefield into an ocean. The ground trembled at a Ritcher scale of 1000, and massive cracks opened up in the ground, swallowing most of the the enemy army, and draining the ocean. All the giants were now soaked wet, and still a little dizzy from the earthquake._

_"No" He whispered again, stalking towards Poryphion._

_"Silly demigod, only heroes and gods working together can defeat us!" Poryphion shouted, but his voice faltered when he saw the non demigod like aura radiating around Percy. Percy slammed Riptide into the ground, bending the earth to his will. He summoned huge spikes impaling each and every one of the giants, before having earth on both sides of the giants slap together, effectively crushing them. Then, huge holes appeared in the ground, making the giants take a slide all the way down to Tartaraus. Then, Percy teleported away,sinking into the ground and going somewhere else._

"Ooookay. That was scary." Michael muttered. Heather became conscious again, and had a puzzled look on her face.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Ummm.. Well, you started spewing green mist from your mouth, showing me a video of Percy's real power. It was scary as hell..." Michael said, his face pale.


End file.
